


Teenage tragedy

by missukeman



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Actually they are not kids, Angst, DGM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Just young adults, Kanda is surprisingly not an ass, M/M, Not a lot at least, These kids swear, Yullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missukeman/pseuds/missukeman
Summary: It was not unusual for Kanda to walk home really late at night. However, it was unusual for him to take a shortcut trough a suspicious dark alleyway.So he tried to walk past it as indifferently as ever, minding his own business. It's not like people usually approached him anyway so it didn't seem that hard.His thoughts were unexpectedly cut off with an annoyed voice coming from behind him."I told you to fuck off already."





	Teenage tragedy

It was not unusual for Kanda to walk home really late at night. After all, he was an adult, in his twenties. He knew how to take care of himself and he was not really scared of the dark or some lowlife trying to attack him. He was fully capable of handling things like that on his own.

However, it was unusual for him to take a shortcut trough a suspicious dark alleyway. He knew that this part of the town was filled with sketchy people such as hookers, drug dealers etc. But after a long day with his friends, he was getting tired and what harm could it do for him anyway? He would just take this shortcut and if someone tried to attack him, they would instantly regret of getting on his way.

So he tried to walk past it as indifferently as ever, minding his own business. It's not like people usually approached him anyway so it didn't seem that hard.

His thoughts were unexpectedly cut off with an annoyed voice coming from behind him.

"I told you to fuck off already."

Kanda slightly turned his head to peek behind him.

There was a younger looking boy, dressed in very... revealing clothes. He seemed angry, most likely to these two men standing next to him, cutting his escape from the situation.

"Come on!" other man offered with a drunk laughter, "I promise we'll be gentle with you."

The boy's response was clearly irritated. "As I told you: I'm - not - interested."

 _I should mind my own business,_  Kanda told himself.  _I should just keep walking. It's really late already._

But something kept him from continuing on his way home. He stood there, eyeing the situation with distressed boy and the two men.

"We know you'd enjoy it" the shorter, much muscular man laughed. "It would be very quick. We can buy you a few drinks."

"Not a chance" they boy spat and stepped forward to exit, but one of the men grabbed his wrist.

"Don't be like that sweetie, we promise we'll-"

"Hey, cut it off already" Kanda suddenly heard himself interfering before he could stop himself. "He told you to fuck off."

The men looked at him, the other one clearly mad and the other slightly alarmed.

"Look, pretty boy" the angry man jeered, "This is none of your business. So why don't  _you_  just fuck off."

Kanda let out an amused snort. "If I were you, I would think very carefully my next move. You can leave now, or deal with the consequences."

"Look man, let's just go" the scared looking man suggested his friend. "I don't wanna get in any trouble."

"Fuck no! I decided to get laid and I'm gonna fucking get laid! So this fucker can just get the hell out of-"

Not thinking twice, Kanda directed a powerful punch on the man's stomach and another kick to the back of his knee so he fell to the ground. The other man fled the scene, not even looking back and the boy took a step back, his back hitting the wall.

"Look man," Kanda's voice was now deathly calm, "As I said: If I were you, I would think very carefully my next move. And you can still do that. Just leave, and leave this kid alone."

The man let out a pitiful squeak and got up and left as fast as he could.

"Uh hey," the boy suddenly spoke and just now Kanda took a good look at him. The boy was rather short, skinny and had a pale skin and pure white hair. There was also a weird scar on his face, but it was rude to stare at people with that kid of facial features.

"Thanks for that, I guess" the boy continued politely, offering him a timid smile.

"Well, yeah sure. Whatever" Kanda responsed rudely. "I didn't really mean to step up or anything. If those two men come after me it's on you. And even thinking of that makes me feel annoyed."

The boy raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me? I don't recall asking for your help, even if I'm very grateful for that. It's not my fault you decided to do that."

 _I didn't_ , Kanda thought,  _it just happened._

"Okay. Just do me a favor and stay out of trouble. Run home. You should be there anyway at this hour."

The boy laughed sarcastically. "Home? Do you think I look like someone who has a home to run to?"

It took him a while to fully process this information. "So. You don't... have a place to live?"

"Nope."

"Well how the fuck are you not frozen to death already?"

The boy rubbed his forehead, giving Kanda a look that only said 'why do you care'. "Look. If you are not completely stupid, you probably realize that I do things for money. That's how I spend my nights."

"Whait- HUH?"

He let out a sight. "So you are a complete idiot."

The feeling this younger man gave him was pure irritation, so Kanda was ready to argue over anything he said. "I am not. I'm just surprised to see a young guy like you doing things like that. Not that I care."

"I'm old enough" the boy dryly remarked. "Besides, I'm not the first young person to do something like this, am I?" He added more cheery.

Kanda let out a snort. This was not his business. He didn't mean to intervene the scene anyway, it just happened, and he was in a bad mood. But the thought of leaving this boy here alone kept bugging his mind.

 _Don't_ , his mind told him.

But his mouth was already speaking. "You could spend the night at my place."

_Shit._

The boy blinked, surprised. "Oh. I don't know.. I don't even know you."

If this boy didn't want to come with him, it was fine. Or at least Kanda told himself it was fine. It's not like he cared, and the guy was a hooker anyway. Nothing good could come out of that.

"Fine" he grunted. "Do what you want. I just felt sorry for your weak ass, that's all."

"Hey! I'm not weak! And you don't have to be like that just because I told you it might not be a good idea" the boy snapped. "But, you know... a safe place to spend the night doesn't seem so bad idea in the end." Kanda noticed the boy offer out his hand, clearly to shook his. "I'm Allen. Allen Walker."

"Kanda," Kanda said. He did not offer his hand.

He turned on his heels and began to walk. It felt weird just to invite a random person to his home like that. It didn't feel wrong, just weird. He hadn't made sure that the boy was actually going to come with him, so shortly after he quickly glanced over his shoulder to see if it was the case. It was. The boy was walking after him, keeping a safe distance. Kanda was not sure if it was good or bad, but the fact that the boy had decided to follow him to his place felt pleasant. Why, he did not know.

They walked for a while. Kanda leading them, Allen following him a little further. After what seemed like forever but was probably just about twenty minutes of silence, Kanda stopped in front of a apartment house to dig up his key.

"Is this where you live?" he heard Allen's voice from the behind.

"No, I'm just stopping in front of a random building for fun. What the fuck do you think?"

"Well I'm sorry" the boy mumbled. "I was just asking."

They headed inside to the hallway and from there to the elevator. It was a small one, so they had to stand very close to each other to fit in. Even still Allen managed to keep that small distance, carefully avoiding any touch with the other. It's not like Kanda minded not being touched, he actually usually preferred it, but somehow he still managed to feel a bit hurt by this.

After the both of them exited the elevator he unlocked his door and led the other to his apartment. It wasn't very big, but certainly not small. It was just enough for one person: a kitchen, living room and a bedroom.

"To think you live in place like this" Allen commented after taking his shoes off, "I thought you would live in a bigger place than this." His words earned a nasty look from Kanda, so he quickly tried to correct his statement. "Not that there is anything wrong with this! Just different from what I expected."

Just giving him a shrug as answer, Kanda threw his bag and keys to the sofa and sat down. He watched as Allen examined the place curiously, looking honestly interested in everything.

"You better not steal anything" Kanda warned him. "I'll notice if you're gone in the morning and something's missing."

"Don't be an idioit" the other responded annoyed. "There is nothing worthy of stealing anyway."

"So you were looking for something to steal" Kanda voiced exultantly.

"No? I just told you there is nothing worthy of stealing because even a child could tell you that."

Kanda crossed his arms. This guy was getting on his nerves. But somehow a small bickering like that felt comfortable. It reminded him of a person he once new. And though the feeling it awoke in him was wistful, it was also sort of nice.

Allen had moved over to the shelf Kanda kept his movies in and was apparently going through them.

"You know, I have to admit that you have some pretty good movies."

"Cool" Kanda stated indifferently.

"You have a good taste. Even though almost all of these are horror movies. Oh, would you look at that!" Allen teased with a surprisingly cheerful tone. "You actually do have some action movies too. And Titanic. Aww."

It was not like he was embarrassed over something like that, but for some reason Kanda could feel his ears turn red. "It's Lenalee's. She... really likes that kind of movies."

"Sure" the other laughed, placing the movie back to the shelf and walked slowly next to Kanda. "I still have a feeling you are secretly a very romantic person."

"You couldn't be more wrong."

"Oh". Allen's tone of voice had changed to a flirty, seductive one. "I think I could make you a bit more romantic if you'd let me. Besides, I want to thank you for letting me stay the night."

A million and one thoughts ran through Kanda's head. Was he really gonna do that? Did he want to do that? Allen had climbed on his lap, his face too fucking close to his own.

But.

His lips looked tempting. His skinny body nudging to Kanda's, begging to be touched. His eyes pleading for something, anything, to happen.

"Bedroom" Kanda stuttered, took Allen's hand and led him there. After the door closed, Allen practically threw him against the wall, planting hot wet kisses on his neck. His hands eagerly fumbling the line where Kanda's jeans ended, teasingly tickling the skin. Kanda responded with taking Allen's head between his hands, greedily pulling their lips together to a passionate kiss. Allen's moans echoed in his ears as he clumsily guided them to the bed, placing the other under himself.

He moved from to kiss Allen from his lips to his neck and collarbones, pulling his pants down as he did. Luckily, he owned some lube. He rubbed some on his fingers and pushed one inside, making the other wince and gasp a little.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, keep going" Allen breathed out, moving his body impatiently.

"Good". Kanda pushed second finger inside, moving them in and out to make the other more loose. He felt a tight feeling on his crotch, implying him that he was already hard. Undressing his pants, he looked at the other.

"Are you ready?" he panted, placing his dick on Allen's switching hole. "I'm pushing it in."

"Y-yes, please do- AH!" A yelp escaped Allen's lips as Kanda entered him. He was warm and tight inside and after a few thrusts Kanda found the right angle. His whole body was screaming with pleasure. It felt like forever since he had last had sex and all that anger and frustration that was usually controlling his mind seemed to disappear for a moment.

Allen in turn was squirming with pleasure. Kanda was thrusting in and out with strong movements which made a hot white pleasure-like pain shot through his body like an arrow. He gasped for air, moaning and whining as the thrusts got more and more intense.

"Kanda- ah- I- I'm coming!" he screamed, unable to control his body or lower his voice that had gotten surprisingly high.

Kanda quickened his movements, soon enough making the other boy come screaming and right after he felt the same releasing feeling and dropped down to the bed next to (and partly on) the other.

They laid like that for a good while. Hours passed, and Kanda was sure his guest had already fallen asleep.

But instead, after some time, Allen stood up to sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the photo on the night stand.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Kanda heard him ask quietly, a little bit of bitterness in his voice. "I didn't take you for that kind of a guy."

Kanda glanced to the clock finding out it was nearly four in the morning. "What the fuck" he swore tired. "Go back to sleep."

"Is that your boyfriend?" Allen insisted showing no sign of planning on getting back to sleep.

Letting out a sigh, Kanda stood up to sit too. "No. That's Alma. He was my... friend."

"Oh." A moment of silence. "He's not your friend anymore?"

He felt a lump on his throat as he tried to come up with the words to speak. It had been a while since he talked about Alma. There was a reason he didn't talk about him, because it was painful. Because it reminded him about things he would rather forget.

So why did it feel like it would be okay to talk about it now? To this boy - this stranger - who he'd only met today.

"He's.." Kanda warily stated, swallowing nervously, "He's gone now."

"I'm sorry." Allen's voice was openly compassionate. "It's horrible to lose someone like that. I... I had someone like that too."

His gray eyes looked out of the window, somewhere where Kanda couldn't see. For a moment he looked much older than he was. His eyes hiding something terribly sad inside them as he wistfully let his gaze wonder to the distance.

"I wanted to save money to buy a plane ticket" he whispered distantly. "To fly away from this place and see my father. But he is gone now, and I have nothing to live for. Only thing that has kept me going this long is a wish to visit his grave even once before I die."

Kanda was in loss of words. He could only listen, letting the boy open up.

"But his grave is so far away. In the other country. And when he died I was here, far away from him. I was left with no money, with no one to look after me. I lost my apartment. I lost everything."

He turned around and faced Kanda, his eyes glimmering with tears he tried so hard to keep from escaping. "There isn't a way this is gonna end well for me. I'm such a mess. You should not get involved with someone like me."

Kanda really, truly wanted to say something uplifting. Like 'you're gonna be okay' or 'it's gonna be fine, you just wait' but nothing seemed right. He was not good with words. He did not get along well with people, nor know how to comfort a person.

"Hey" he carefully voiced, "You'll never know how things are gonna turn out. So - so- just keep on fighting. Keep on walking."

Allen let out a sudden chuckle. "Funny. That's exactly what my father used to say.  _Just keep walking_."

"Oh."

Allen moved closer and clumsily slipped back under the covers, offering Kanda a bittersweet smile. "Good night, Kanda."

"...Night."

Kanda had a restless dream that night. Dream about his friend that was no more, dreams about this boy who reminded him of his late friend. He dreamed about touching Allen's face, looking deep into his eyes and realizing that this wasn't the real Allen. There was something off of him. His eyes were too clear, his smile too happy. There was not a single hint of sadness in him.

This was what he wanted Allen to be, he thought. This was not real Allen, this was what he wanted to see Allen turn out to be. Filled with innocent joy of life, having no care of the world.

And he was quickly teared away from this Allen by the hateful sound of the alarm clock, telling him to wake up from his dream.

Kanda laid on his bed for a moment, angry at the clock and then at himself for setting the alarm. He rolled on his back, feeling the cold sheets with his fingers, eyes wandering aimlessly over the empty room.

Empty room.

As a blink of an eye he was fully awake. Spinning his head around he searched for Allen, but it was clear he was not in the room anymore.

"Allen?" he tried to call out, getting up and stumbling out of the bedroom.

There was no sight of Allen in the living room. No Allen in the kitchen. He even rushed to check the bathroom, but it too was completely Allenless.

"What the fuck" he hissed to himself, dumbfounded by the sudden loneliness of the empty apartment.

Cursing he stomped back to the bedroom and tried ever so hard to ignore the tight feeling on his chest. He collapsed to the bed, angry and disappointed and  _feeling empty._ Alma was smiling back at him from the photo in the night stand.

And there was something else beside it.

Something that hadn't been there before.

A note.

As quickly as ever Kanda jumped from the bed, snatched the note and folded it open.

' _It would have been a pleasure to have someone like you in my life. I wish you all the happiness and joy. Thanks for everything. - Allen._ '

He turned he the paper around. Nothing. Just those short sentences. The tight feeling on his chest grew stronger.

Allen was gone.

The word echoed in his head.

_Gone._

He just stood there, staring at the paper. Minutes passed as he stood completely still, his head empty from all the thoughts. Until, slowly, he turned around and walked out of the room. His feet brought him to the living room, in front of the movie shelf.

Out of all the movies he had at hand, he hesitatingly picked the one he was looking for and mindlessly put it on.

As he heard the first notes of  _Titanic_ , he wondered if he would ever see Allen again.

He really hated this stupid fucking movie.


End file.
